Brother?
by MissLuffy-Kun
Summary: Set in real world for the first half, Ace is your normal average Joe, Living with his brother Luffy, Life seems quiet. (Well as quiet as I can get with Luffy around) But suddenly one day he starts having these strange dreams that he once lived as a pirate. As these dreams get more and more real, he starts to realize that these aren't dreams anymore...They are memories.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oooh how exciting this is *Q***_

_**This is my first fanfiction, being a fan of reading other stories, I thought 'Why not I make one, I have all these crazy idea's, why not put them to good use?' And so, this was born.**_

_**Just gonna warn you, I am an Ace fan, not a completely drooling on the floor fan, but one that cried for days once he died. Then they had to throw in the child-hood ;~; So this story is mainly going to be about Ace and Luffy~!**_

_**Also, I hope that this hasn't been done before...The idea popped into my head while watching One Piece and without knowing it I ended up writing it down.**_

_**This is all written off from the back of my mind, so if there are any mistakes I make, Please message it and I will fix it as soon as possible (grammar aswell~!)**_

_**NOTE: Luffy is going to be OOC here, and it is intentional. Ace however I'm trying to keep in character.**_

_**I speak too much...**_

_**ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**_

_**I do not own One piece, If I did, Ace dieing would NEVER have happened ;~;**_

* * *

_He was standing at a grassy cliff, over looking a beautiful wide sea. He had no idea where he was, or how he got there, all he recognized was a small boy with a strawhat placed on his head, laying face down onto the ground, lying next to him._

_Without even knowing it, he hit the little boy on the head with his fist. _

_"How long are you going to keep crying like that?" What? He just felt himself talk, though the words never came to his head. He looked down on himself to see that he was staring at a child's body. _

_"All the treasure we hid in the forest is gone, Sabo didn't use it in the end..." There was a long pause. "I think I'm okay with that." _

_The young boy next to him started talking, obviously crying at the same time, trying to hide his tears. "Ace...I WANT TO GET STRONGER!" _

_He turned towards the boy that started to grip with hat tightly. "And stronger...and stronger and stronger...and stronger and stronger and stronger and ...stronger and stronger and stronger and stronger! And then even stronger still!" _

_He continued staring at the boy, not even making fun of how ambitious the young boy was. Finally, the boy started to talk again in a stutter. _

_"Then I'll be able to protect anything! I won't have to lose anyone anymore...! You've got to promise me.."_

The boy gave up on trying to hide his tears, a wailed out. "Don't ever die Ace..."

* * *

**"****_Huh?"_**

Ace sat up quickly from his bed and flung off his sheet covers. His hand reach up to his head, stroking his fingers through his hair sighing, and laying back down.

"It was that dream again.." He mumbled to himself.

The dream of looking over the a cliff, having the same conversation over and over again, always ending with that last sentence.

"_Don't ever die Ace..." _

For some unknown reason, those last words stung, repeating itself over in his head. The voice sounded way too much like Luffy. Also, it brought up another name..'Sabo.' He kept thinking over all the people he has met in the past, and couldn't think of anybody with the name Sabo. _Luffy might know. _Slightly laughing to himself about thinking the fact that Luffy would actually know something made me smile, completely forgetting the worries going over his mind before.

Rolling over to see the alarm clock next to him, he sighed lifting himself off the bed and grumbled, walking out of his bedroom to the kitchen to make coffee. On the way there he sighted Luffy, hanging off the cough upside down watching TV with glowing eyes. Ace smiled to himself, wondering how one person could be so fantasized over a TV.

"You know Lu, If you keep sitting like that, you'll get a headache later."

Luffy stared at his brother before throwing him his signature smile, not moving from his spot. "Morning Ace!" He shouted loudly, a little giggle in there.

After making his coffee, he sat next to his brother, flopping without a care onto the the couch sighing. "Not too loud Luffy...My head is killing me."

"Out drinking all night?" Luffy asked, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"No Lu, I was with you all night. I just had a nightmare."

Luffy seemed intrigued by this, sitting up, shaking his head a little and staring at his older brother like he was some kind of alien. "You've never had a nightmare before."

"I have. I just haven't told you."

Luffy pouted. "Someone's moody."

Ignoring his brother as he glared at him, He suddenly remembered wanting to ask Luffy something."Oi, Luffy. You ever heard of someone named Sabo?" he asked, as Luffy fell back onto the cough again using his hands as a pillow.

"Sabo...Sabo..." He muttered to himself, clearly burning a few brain cells trying to think."Nope!" He smiled. "Never heard of 'im."

"Hmph..." Ace sighed sipping his coffee slowly. Damn. That dream was going to be on his mind all day.  
He finally got off the couch, his younger brother's stare on him, flung a jacket over him and walked out the door, not saying a word. He really needed to clear his mind.

* * *

**SO~ First chapter done, It was short I know, But I wanted to see if anyone actually liked it first so I could decide to carry it on. Just so you know, none of the dramatic's (as I like to call them) have happened yet, but surely to come soon. Thanks for reading and please Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey there!  
Well I have to admit something, Looking over at all the other stories, I don't know how some people publish such great stories in such a small amount of time. Writing fanfiction is hard! *pouts* ;~; I'm so jealous... _**

**_But, here is another chapter, not as short as the other one. Hopefully I can focus more on the story and get more chapters on the way because tragically, I have fallen ill... *collapses dramatically onto the floor* _**

**_Anyway. *coughs getting back up again*_**

**_I do not own One piece, And I would never make it as good as Oda, Apart from the fact that Ace wouldn't be dead. _**

* * *

**_"Don't ever die Ace..."_**

There it was again.  
Trying to focus on the pavement in front of him, he sighed in anger, rubbing the temples of his head trying to forget the ongoing dreams he had had. Without helping it, he was thinking about that damn dream again._ What had the other-younger him said again?_

**_"All the treasure in the forest is gone.."_**

He had to be on something. What was all this about treasure in some forest? And that name Sabo. It kept hammering at his mind the same way the last words did. It was like there was a pang of guilt. Though he never remembered what he had felt guilty for. Maybe he had felt guilty because the fact that he didn't remember.

Stopping in his tracks, ignoring all the other civilians around him, he grabbed ahold of his head shaking his hands through his hair, closing his eyes as he turned he head to the sky. "Why am I getting so bothered about one stupid dream?" He yelled out not loudly, but enough for people around him to stare at him confusedly. Then punching the nearest thing to him (Which happened to be a street sign) out of frustration, he carried on walking, ignoring all the stares.

* * *

Ace was still pondering about his latest dreams, as he walked into a large stone building, mumbling angrily to himself. Above him, the sign stated that this building was a University. Around him other sign's were saying that the main entrance was closed off today, but oblivious, Ace walked in not bothering to take in his surroundings, before being stopped by a familiar face.

"What are you doing-yoi?"

Ace seemed startled as the pineapple haired friend grabbed his shoulder, shocking the older teen slightly.

"Oh, Didn't see you there Marco."

"Well I saw you, and you were walking straight into the University. Didn't you see the signs'-yoi." He sighed, pointing to them, before looking back at Ace.

"What made you so law abiding?" Ace glared at Marco, angry that he interrupted his thoughts.

"What made you so angry-yoi?" Marco said with a chuckle as he turned round, indicating Ace to walk with him. "Luffy got you in trouble again-yoi?"

Ace finally let out a little laugh, though as quickly as it came he again he started to frown. "No, its nothing to do with him. Just not being able to get sleep lately."

Marco found this hilarious and interesting. "You not falling asleep? I can't count all the times you have fallen dead asleep during work. It has nothing to do with your accident, does it-yoi?"

Ace's mind started to wander off again, remembering the accident like it was yesterday. But in fact, it had been two years. _Two__ years..._

* * *

_"Oi Ace. I'm scared." A younger Luffy (Not as young as the one in his dream) held the side of his older brother's t-shirt sleeve, trembling a little.  
_

_"What are you scared of Lu? It's just a little power-cut." As soon as those words left his mouth, as a flash of lightning hit the quiet flat that the brothers shared, making Luffy only tremble more. _

_Seeing how scared his brother was, __Ace ruffled Luffy's hair and gave him a smile (Not that that helped in the darkness). "Don't worry, just wait here until I find a flashlight."  
_

_"...Mhm..." Luffy gave a little nod, letting go of the sleeve and sliding down to the floor. He had always hated lightning. He had to courage to stand up to anyone, and seemed fearless at times. But when it came to lightning, he resulted in becoming a petrified three year old._

_"Damn!" Ace cursed, as he stumbled around in the dark trying to find his surroundings, crashing into many things a long the way. He sighed a sigh of relief as he reached junk draw, opening in and feeling around, trying to find the flashlight. 'Got it' He thought to himself with a smile, as he closed the drawer with a slam. In the background, another faint flash of lightning hear near the flats.  
_

_"Luffy?" He whispered as he turned on the flashlight. Suddenly, as the flashlight turned on, a strike of lightening hit the flat, causing everything surrounding Ace to light up in fire. "WH-Wh?" In shock, Ace stumbled backwards throwing the flashlight in the air, tripping up, violently hitting his head on the drawer, causing him to blackout to the sounds of Luffy screaming Ace, fire surrounding them._

**_"Thankyou...For Loving Me..."_**

_After that, Ace woke up in hospital, to see a very stern looking Luffy close to his face.  
He had wore a worried look, immediately lighting up as he saw Ace come too. Ace had sworn he had heard a voice, something about a thanking someone, but brushed it off as 'something he must have imagined' .  
The doctor's were worried though, for since that incident, Ace had trouble remembering his past. After some time, the doctor's had diagnosed him with 'slight amnesia', saying that with help from others around him, it should slowly come back. And it did, in part's here and there...But something was always troubling Ace ever since.  
_

* * *

Ace sighed, mentally telling himself never to look for things in the dark again. With that thought he chuckled, shaking his head as he climbed out of memory lane, looking over at his friend which was still expecting an answer.

"No, I don't think so..." Was all he said, keeping a slow pace, not looking up at Marco.

"Well something's obviously bothering you, I haven't seen you this worried since you came out of hospital-yoi..." Marco sighed.

Ace looked up and gave him a small forced smile, laughing faintly. "I'll be fine."

Marco sighed, nodding as he had lifted his hand up to Ace, signalling that he had to go. "Alright, but if it gets worse, then just give me a call-yoi."

Ace nodded, watching as Marco crossed the street, as he waved slightly. _I guess I should be heading back as well, I can't trust Luffy being in that flat alone without something blowing up. _And with that thought, Ace turned around, heading back to the flats.

* * *

"Oh, your back." A smiling young teen, still in the same position as when Ace left said. "Did you bring back any food?!" He said excitedly.

Ace closed the door behind him, muttering silently to himself "_I swear, all he thinks about is food.." _He chuckled, causing Luffy to turn his head to his side, obviously confused. "Does it look like I'm carrying anything?" Ace said, answering the boy's question.

"Wha'? So there's no food?"

"Yeah there is, it's just invisible."

Luff_y _eyes gleamed, sitting up causing his neck to click in pain, flopping back down, hitting his head on the floor. Not like that mattered, because there was only one thing on his mind. "Really?! Invisible food!?" He said excitedly, whilst groaning in pain.

Ace laughed, closing one eye and sticking his tongue out for a second. "Just kidding Lu, You actually believed me?"

A groan of disappointment answered Ace's question, as he made his way to the couch, flinging his feet over Luffy, as he sat horizontally. "Move Lu, I want to sleep."

"Your so mean Ace..." Pouted Luffy, finally dropping onto the floor fully.

Ace didn't respond, shutting his eyes slowly, trying to drift off into a un-disturbed sleep.

* * *

_Damn It. _

_There he was again, standing over a cliff, listening as his brother claimed that he was going to get stronger.  
And just like any other time..._

**_"Don't ever die Ace.."  
_**

_Expecting the dream to end, Ace sighed in his mind, reminding himself that he defiantly needed to go and see a doctor._

_ But what he wasn't expecting was a sound of a gunshots.  
_

_Suddenly, his surrounding's changed dramatically, appearing in what seemed like a battlefield. Ace tried to turn his head to see what was going on, but all he could do was hear the sound of cannon's going off, and the sound of swords clashing hit the air, the sound so loud Ace wanted to cover his ears...but he couldn't.  
All of a sudden, the sound stopped, making Ace realize he was leaning on a body that seemed to be holding him up. He felt himself struggle with his breaths, a sharp pain digging through the middle of his chest. Ace tried to clear his thought's, but couldn't, as he realized that he started to speak. It was a stuttered speech, trying to gasp as much air as he could.  
_

**_"I..._**

**_Can't speak loud enough for the other's to hear it...  
_**

**_Please pass on...What I'm about to say..."_**

_Throughout all this pain, he felt the boy holding him tense up.  
_

_Guilt...Sorrow...Loneliness...Fear...  
_

_Everything, everything he was feeling right there came out in his words.  
_

**_"Old man...Everyone...And you...Luffy...  
_**

**_Even though...I'm so worthless...  
_**

**_Even...though...I carry the blood...of a demon...  
_**

**_..._**

**_...Thankyou..."  
_**

_Tears started to stream down his face, but not tears of sadness. No..It was tears of happiness..  
_

**_"For...loving..me...!"_**

_He started to close his eyes, blackness started to form around him, the pain in his chest starting to fade. With his last strength, he started to weakly smile, slipping out of the boy's hands, slowly falling to the ground._

_**'Forgive me...Luffy..'**_

* * *

_**OH DEAR LORD.**_

_**I did not enjoy writing this chapter ;~;**_

_**I had to re-watch his death...THE FEELS. =.= Damn memory to forgetting things...  
*clings to Ace plushie* ;~;  
**_

_**Replies to reviews!  
**_

**scatteredPhilosopher- Thanks! Hopefully I will get more chapter's out soon..**

**Saulong- First things first, thanks for recommending a good story! (Even though I don't think that's what you were trying to do) And second thing, I am taking a totally different approach on the story ;~; .. but thanks for pointing it out anyway!**

**StarPurpleandBlue- Thanks for the compliment on the chapter~! ^-^ And so far, I'm not planning on putting Sabo in as a character..Though he will play a smaallishh part in the story. But I don't know, things might change and you might see him in the future!**

**Please Review! (I would appreciate it loads~!) (≧∇≦)/ **


End file.
